


Le selezioni dell'amante

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [9]
Category: CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Mike (2012), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack Pairing, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lord Voldemort camminava piano, osservando la scena che si stava svolgendo davanti a sé.<br/>Era iniziata.<br/>Il Signore Oscuro aveva richiamato da ogni dove i più validi amanti. Inghilterra magica, Terra di Mezzo, Forks, Volterra, Miami… Ogni dove.<br/>Si sentiva sessualmente insoddisfatto. Erano ormai anni che andava avanti masturbandosi, ma non ne poteva più. Solo che, essendo Lord Voldemort in persona, non si voleva accontentare di meno dell’eccellenza, in quell’ambito.<br/>Per questo aveva istituito la gara. Una mega orgia a cui avrebbe assistito ma non partecipato, dove l’ultimo rimasto avrebbe avuto l’onore di diventare il suo amante personale.<br/>Per sempre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le selezioni dell'amante

**Author's Note:**

> PWP senza alcuna pretesa.  
> Un cross-over orgiastico scritto, in realtà, seguendo le indicazioni dell’ormai famoso (?) pacchetto X, del contest della Rossa Matrioska che era stato indetto da Risa e Luna. Non scrissi questo per il contest, ma promisi loro di farlo, in qualche modo… E questo è il risultato.  
> Se la memoria non m’inganna, è anche in sfida con un’altra autrice in una gara di oscenità. Dubito che si possa battere, ma staremo a vedere u.u  
> In ogni caso, vi ribadisco che è una PWP, totalmente IRREALISTICA; che tratta di un’orgia; che ho preso personaggi più o meno a caso di vari fandom; che il solo scopo è shockare/disgustare/far ridere (/far eccitare? D: ne dubito). Non a caso verrà inserita nella serie oscena.  
> In sostanza, non prendetela troppo sul serio, ecco u.u  
> Buona lettura!

**Le selezioni dell’amante**

Lord Voldemort camminava piano, osservando la scena che si stava svolgendo davanti a sé.  
Era iniziata.  
Il Signore Oscuro aveva richiamato da ogni dove i più validi amanti. Inghilterra magica, Terra di Mezzo, Forks, Volterra, Miami… Ogni dove.  
Si sentiva sessualmente insoddisfatto. Erano ormai anni che andava avanti masturbandosi, ma non ne poteva più. Solo che, essendo Lord Voldemort in persona, non si voleva accontentare di meno dell’eccellenza, in quell’ambito.  
Per questo aveva istituito la gara. Una mega orgia a cui avrebbe assistito ma non partecipato, dove l’ultimo rimasto avrebbe avuto l’onore di diventare il suo amante personale.  
 _Per sempre._  
Nagini, il suo fidato serpente, scivolò sul pavimento e superò il suo padrone, iniziando a tracciare cerchi attorno all’ammasso di corpi. Lord Voldemort sorrise, entusiasta.  
Nel cerchio così creato, c’erano undici persone: dall’Inghiterra magica Albus Silente, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Cedric Diggory e l’elfo Dobby; dalla Terra di Mezzo Gandalf e Gollum; da Forks e Volterra Edward Cullen, Caius e Jane; da Miami, solitario, Eric Delko. Uno spettacolo.  
In quel momento, Gandalf stava penetrando Silente, che era chinato in avanti e si reggeva alla schiena di Lucius, il cui membro era leccato da Bellatix. Dobby stava mostrando a Gollum un calzino, e la creatura stava cercando di infilarlo in un anello. Jane si strusciava contro Caius, maliziosa, mentre Eric gli toccava il culo sodo, scuotendo piano la testa perché aveva la consistenza di una statua di marmo e non si plasmava sotto le sue mani. Edward e Cedric, invece, si guardavano dubbiosi; poi il primo allungò una mano e accarezzò il viso del secondo, chinandosi a baciarlo.  
“Il tuo sangue è un eco lontano… Non mi tenta, ma fa male lo stesso…” gli sussurrò, dopo che si fu staccato. Cedric aveva iniziato a percorrere con le mani il suo petto marmoreo.  
Eric si allontanò da Caius e si chinò al livello di Gollum e Dobby. Mentre i due disquisivano sui loro ‘tesori’, iniziò a masturbarli: il loro membro crebbe, ma i due sembravano tutti presi dal calzino e dall’anello. Non era male, ma lui avrebbe preferito un po’ più di azione, di _coinvolgimento_.  
Lucius fu il primo a venire per la prima volta. Urlò come un pazzo, premendo le mani sulle spalle di Bellatrix, reclinando il capo all’indietro. La donna aspettò che finisse, prima di alzarsi e di leccarsi le labbra. Aveva ingoiato tutto, e i suoi occhi erano illuminati da una luce maliziosa.  
Insoddisfatta, Bellatrix si avvicinò ad Edward, che nel frattempo aveva buttato a terra Cedric e lo stava baciando con passione, incurante dei piccoli lividi che gli procurava. La donna si mise a carponi, dietro di lui – che sovrastava Cedric – e gli aprì le gambe, soffermandosi sul sedere. Vide i testicoli penzolare, mentre Edward si stava dando piacere da solo con una mano, e si avvicinò per leccarglieli. Essendo duri, e non delicati, riuscì a metterli tutti in bocca senza doversi preoccupare dei denti. Con un dito cercò di penetrarlo dietro, ma senza successo. Il suo corpo era troppo duro, non si dilatava, quindi si limitò a leccare quello che aveva in bocca, cercando di farselo bastare.  
Lucius, nel frattempo, si era guardato attorno, valutando la situazione. Alla fine si avvicinò a Caius e Jane. Caius aveva preso in braccio la piccola vampira e la stava penetrando con facilità; entrambi gemevano e urlavano, coinvolti dal piacere. Lucius si sporse oltre Nagini e prese il suo bastone, quello che conteneva la bacchetta, e osservò il sedere della donna, già dilatato da una precedente penetrazione anale. Mentre il suo membro si riprendeva, decise di giocare un po’ con Snakey, usandone la punta per penetrare Jane. La vampira urlò e girò la testa, ma poi, una volta resosi conto dell’accaduto, sorrise mostrando i denti e assecondò anche i movimenti di Lucius, fino a venire, rovesciando gli occhi. Lucius sorrise, soddisfatto.  
Eric si era stancato di masturbare Dobby e Gollum, e aveva lasciato le creature a soddisfarsi a vicenda – Dobby aveva messo il calzino sull’erezione di Gollum e, con l’anello, che era sul calzino stesso, faceva ‘su e giù’ per fargli provare piacere – e si avvicinò a Lucius, eccitato come non mai. Si chinò sui glutei sodi e iniziò a leccarli, facendo piccoli cerchi con la lingua e avvicinandosi sempre di più all’ano. Una volta arrivato – e constatato che era pulito, fortunatamente – cercò di inserire la lingua dentro, lubrificando con la saliva.  
Nel frattempo, Gandalf riuscì finalmente a venire, svuotandosi dentro Albus, che, una volta che non ebbe più l’appoggio di Lucius, chinò le ginocchia costringendo il partner a seguirlo, per appoggiarsi a terra. Adesso che l’amplesso era finito Albus, non ancora soddisfatto, si girò verso Gandalf aprendo la gambe, invitandolo a concludere l’opera. Il mago si guardò un attimo in giro, prima di chinarsi e di iniziare a succhiare il membro dell’anziano preside. Dopotutto, anche se lui era soddisfatto, non era giusto che il suo partner non lo fosse. Fra grandi maghi ci si intendeva, e non ci avrebbe fatto una bella figura a lasciarlo lì, così, con l’erezione pulsante, a fare tutto il lavoro da solo.  
Anche poco lontano qualcuno stava facendo un pompino. Cedric Diggory cercava di mettere in bocca tutto il membro di Edward, che però era troppo grande. Il vampiro si era leggermente alzato, puntellandosi sul fondoschiena di Cedric, ma aveva la gambe estremamente allargate perché Bellatrix si stava ancora dedicando ai suoi testicoli. Si era infatti sdraiata a pancia in su, alzando la testa per continuare a leccare e a giocare con quella parte del corpo penzolante. In sostanza, erano tutti estremamente scomodi, ma nessuno avrebbe rinunciato all’eccitazione che li pervadeva lo stesso.  
Dobby si ritrovò quasi con la testa nell’intimità di Bellatrix, perché, dopo che aveva masturbato Gollum facendolo venire, la creatura si era liberata del calzino e dell’anello e l’aveva preso da dietro, senza neanche prepararlo. Bruciava e faceva male, però quella presenza dentro di sé iniziava ad essere piacevole. Gollum spingeva e spingeva e continuava ad urlare “Gollum! Tessssoro, Gollum!”. Dobby strisciò un po’ fino ad arrivare a Belltrix, poi si chinò a leccarle l’intimità, già completamente bagnata. Era una situazione forse assurda, ma non nuova: dai tempi dei tempi gli Elfi Domestici dovevano soddisfare le esigenze dei padroni… _Qualsiasi tipo_ di esigenza.  
Dobby leccò il buco e poi risalì con la lingua in mezzo alle grandi labbra, fino ad arrivare al clitoride, che succhiò e pungolò con la lingua. Bellatrix iniziò ad ansimare, soffocata dai testicoli di Edward che, nel frattempo, venne in faccia a Cedric. Dobby, non contento, mise due dita dentro Bellatrix, che morse Edward – ma tanto lui non se ne accorse, dato che aveva la pelle dura. Quando Gollum finalmente venne per la seconda volta, lasciandolo andare, Dobby scattò in avanti e penetrò Bellatrix, alla ricerca di un po’ di sollievo. Finì con la faccia in mezzo al suo seno e, mentre continuava a spingere, le leccò i capezzoli. L’Elfo si sentiva… In paradiso, quasi. Non gli era mai stato concessa un’esperienza simile, se non con Lucius, e da passivo. Fare certe cose con una donna era diversissimo dalle situazioni a cui era abituato, e altamente eccitante. Con Bellatrix, poi; il suo sogno proibito…  
Quando Bellatrix venne, Dobby la seguì a ruota, vinto dall’orgasmo della donna. Bellatrix se lo tirò via di dosso e raggiunse gli altri: Eric aveva appena iniziato a penetrare Lucius, mentre lui prendeva da dietro Jane, tenendola in braccio. Caius era venuto, e lo sperma colava dall’intimità della donna, ma Lucius sembrò non farci caso. Bellatrix sorpassò i tre, che stavano in piedi, e prese Snakey, il bastone di Lucius. Allargò le gambe e, osservando le spinte di Eric, iniziò a masturbarsi con il bastone, ansimando e gemendo. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza e, per il suo Signore, non poteva permettersi di perdere.  
Nel frattempo, Edward aveva fatto mettere Cedric a ‘pecora’ e stimolava il suo ano con l’erezione, girandoci attorno prima di prenderlo. Cedric sentì le onde di eccitazione scuotergli il corpo, e poi avvertì il dolore della penetrazione, sostituita quasi subito dal piacere. Edward sapeva proprio come muoversi, sì, questo doveva ammetterlo. Gollum si era avvicinato alla faccia di Cedric e stava leccando via lo sperma di Edward, che era rimasto sul suo volto. Intanto muoveva l’anello su e giù sul suo membro.  
Dobby, invece, era strisciato sotto il corpo di Cedric per potergli prendere l’erezione in bocca. Perse un attimo l’equilibrio quando Edward penetrò il ragazzo, sbilanciandolo e facendolo urlare per il dolore, ma si rimise all’opera quasi subito.  
Caius, che si era ripreso subito dall’orgasmo, si avvicinò ad Edward e sputò sul suo sedere, spalmando il veleno a mo’ di lubrificante. Dopo pochi secondi entrò in lui, iniziando a spingere. Il risultato era una strana catena di corpi, tutti uniti dallo stesso ritmo di movimenti e dal piacere crescente.  
Era ormai un po’ che Silente era venuto, dritto in bocca a Gandalf, e che cercava inutilmente di animare l’’amichetto’ del mago. Senza successo.  
“Basta, non fa per me. Mi arrendo.” disse l’uomo, alzandosi in piedi e fissando Lord Voldemort negli occhi “Non ho più l’età per certe cose.”  
“Gandalf…” cercò di avvertirlo Silente.  
Lord Voldemort sorrise, poi alzò la bacchetta e lo uccise con un semplice Avada Kedavra.  
“Nagini, l’antipasto.”  
L’enorme serpente smise di muoversi in circolo e alzò la testa, fiutando il morto. Strisciò veloce verso Gandalf, spalancò la bocca e l’inghiottì in un sol boccone. Nessuno si accorse di nulla, tranne Silente, che si affrettò a raggiungere gli altri. Interruppe la masturbazione di Bellatrix prendendo il bastone e muovendolo egli stesso, mentre con la mano libera circondava la donna – che stava semi-abbracciando da dietro – e raggiungeva il clitoride, iniziando a massaggiarlo.  
Gollum, una volta finito il suo ‘spuntino’, arrivò dai due e strappò via il bastone dalle mani di Silente, per poi cercare di metterselo dietro. Quando finalmente ci riuscì, iniziò a masturbarsi con una mano mentre con l’altra teneva fermo il bastone, e intanto continuava a camminare con i suoi soliti saltelli. Bellatrix si girò verso Albus e alzò una gamba, poggiandogliela sulla spalla, mentre con una mano massaggiava il membro dell’uomo. Il preside, nel frattempo, la penetrò con un dito, mentre con l’altra mano le toccava il seno. Quando il desiderio si fece più urgente, Albus la prese con forza, mentre Bellatrix reclinò la testa e si abbandonò alle spinte. Non aveva mai creduto possibile che sarebbe finita con _lui_ , il preside di Hogwarts filobabbano, ma il suo Signore lo voleva, e lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Inoltre, era _decisamente_ piacevole il trattamento che Silente le stava riservando. Anche il preside, comunque, stava andando avanti più per disperazione che per altro. Bellatrix non era nemmeno il suo tipo, considerando che lui era gay. Ma non voleva finire in pasto a Nagini, oh no.  
Le cose fra Lucius, Jane e Eric, invece, avevano preso un’altra piega… O, meglio, posizione. Jane stava cavalcando Eric con passione, mentre Lucius era inginocchiato dietro di lei e continuava a penetrarla analmente. Mentre Jane si muoveva, Eric le prese i seni in mano, che erano duri come la roccia e i cui capezzoli erano già turgidi. Percorse con le dita il contorno della punta sporgente e venne, proprio mentre stava pensando di leccarglieli.  
Anche Lucius si svuotò dentro la ragazza, con un urlo liberatorio, e poi si fece cadere sopra la sua schiena, artigliandole i fianchi. Era stato un rapporto strano, in una posizione un po’ scomoda, ma molto soddisfacente.  
Nel frattempo, Cedric era venuto, quasi soffocando Dobby, che si allontanò in fretta. L’Elfo Domestico cercò di tornare da Gollum, che stava venendo proprio in quel momento, sporcando un po’ tutti proprio perché continuava a saltellare in giro. Quando Dobby gli sfilò il bastone di Lucius dal didietro la creatura si girò, palesemente soddisfatta.  
L’Elfo Domestico cercò di stimolarlo ancora; di prendere la sua mano e di condurla sulla sua erezione, ma lui si scostò.  
“Tessssoro… Il mio tessssoro… Dov’è il mio tesssoro?!”  
“Non è momento! Continua a fare quello che tu fa!”  
“No! Voglio il mio tessssoro! Questo gioco mi ha stancato!”  
Dobby afferrò il calzino che aveva abbandonato poco distante e infilò una mano dentro, trovando l’anello di Gollum immerso nel suo sperma. Lo tirò fuori e lo alzò sopra la sua testa.  
“Tu fa me quelle cose! Tu fa me o Dobby non lo ridà!”  
Gollum urlò.  
“Il mio tessssoro! Dammelo!”  
Voldemort stava iniziando ad eccitarsi. Si toccò leggermente da sopra la veste; vedendo però che Gollum non era più preso dall’orgia, alzò di nuovo la bacchetta e lo uccise con un semplice gesto. Dobby si allontanò dal cadavere con un balzo, finendo addosso al petto di Jane, che era seduta per terra a gambe aperte. Nagini scivolò veloce e ingoiò pure il piccolo corpo di Gollum.  
“Continuate!” esclamò Voldemort, le pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione “Continuate! Solo l’ultimo che rimarrà potrà divenire il mio amante!”  
Dobby, terrorizzato dalla foga del tono di Voldemort – in netto contrasto con il massaggio lieve e controllato al di sopra delle vesti – si girò e iniziò a succhiare il capezzolo destro di Jane, non curandosi del fatto che fosse estremamente rigido. La donna, intanto, si stava massaggiando con le dita, mentre osservava Lucius che, di fronte a sé, si stava masturbando allo stesso modo.  
Caius, poco distante, spinse per un’ultima volta e poi venne, dentro ad Edward. Cedric, che era stato soddisfatto poco prima, si era girato e, dopo aver pulito con una mano il membro del vampiro, aveva iniziato a leccarlo. Era partito dalla base, salendo pian piano e poi arrestandosi prima del glande, per poi staccarsi e poggiare la lingua proprio sulla punta. Edward sentiva l’orgasmo imminente, ma voleva di più: prese la testa di Cedric e cercò di spingere l’erezione più a fondo, senza però fargli del male e cercando di essere delicato. Una volta che fu venuto, direttamente in gola a Cedric, il ragazzo si staccò e lo fece girare, per poter usufruire dell’ano allargato da Caius; ma Edward lo spinse a terra e si sedette sopra di lui, guidando l’erezione del ragazzo dentro di lui. Era come in preda ad una frenesia; quasi non era lucido. Il sesso aveva sempre avuto il potere di sconvolgerlo, ma non credeva di doversi preoccupare fino a questo punto. Eppure, l’odore di Cedric che risuonava nella sua mente, e la penetrazione di Caius, e gli orgasmi… Era come ubriaco; _drogato_ di piacere fisico. Non voleva smettere.  
Caius, dopo che si fu ripreso, si avvicinò a Bellatrix e ad Albus. La donna stava per venire, ma Caius non se ne curò e la penetrò da dietro, secco, facendola urlare dal dolore e distogliendola dal piacere.  
“Brutto idiota, cosa stai facendo?!” esclamò lei, ma lui non se ne curò e prese a spingere. Albus, che ormai era al limite, venne. Proprio in quel momento, Caius afferrò Bellatrix e la tirò verso di sé, facendo uscire l’erezione di Albus, che quindi si svuotò sul ventre della donna.  
“Uff.” ansimò l’uomo, cercando di riprendere la forze. Si diresse verso Jane per cercare di eccitarsi di nuovo e si nascose da Lord Voldemort sedendosi dietro la ragazza e prendendo a massaggiarle i seni, il membro ancora molle.  
Dobby lasciò il posto al preside e si chinò verso l’intimità della donna, ma lei non glielo permise. Lo afferrò con la mano libera per il sedere e lo alzò ad altezza viso, iniziando a leccare la sua erezione. Dobby gemette, iniziando ad ansimare quando lei glielo prese in bocca del tutto.  
Eric era rimasto solo e non sapeva che fare. Tutti sembravano molto impegnati, e lui fissò per un attimo Lord Voldemort, che continuava a massaggiarsi e che, seguendo il suo sguardo, strinse ancora di più la bacchetta. Eric alzò il viso, sprezzante: non sarebbe stato sconfitto.  
Si buttò verso Lucius, cercando di leccargli i capezzoli, ma l’uomo lo scostò con la mano libera. Eric si rese conto che aveva lo sguardo folle, quasi eccitato, e che continuava a masturbarsi osservando Jane, il cu viso era ora coperto da Dobby. Virò quindi verso Edward e Cedric, il primo che si stava facendo cavalcare dal secondo.  
Eric prese Edward alle spalle e fece aderire la sua schiena sul suo petto, con l’erezione in mezzo. iniziò quindi a muoversi, utilizzando lo spazio fra le scapole e la durezza della pelle di Edward, assieme alla sua pancia, per eccitarsi.  
Silente, dopo qualche minuto che cercava di far qualcosa, sentì il proprio membro crescere e indurirsi. Sollevato, tolse le mani dai capezzoli di Jane per massaggiarselo, favorendo l’eccitazione. Proprio in quel momento Lucius e Dobby vennero, imbrattando il viso e il corpo di Jane.  
Nemmeno due minuti dopo, Jane si trovava in piedi, mentre Albus la prendeva da dietro e lei era china su una nuova erezione di Lucius, a cui si stava dedicando con particolare cura; ovviamente con la bocca. L’odore di corpi sudati e di _sesso_ era così penetrante da sconvolgerla.  
Quando Cedric venne, poco prima di Eric, si lasciò cadere per terra con un gemito. Edward aspettò di sentire il seme caldo di Eric sulla nuca, prima di scostarsi.  
“… Cedric?” chiese, ma il ragazzo aveva gli occhi socchiusi e non si muoveva.  
“Avada Kedavra!” urlò Voldemort, uccidendolo del tutto.  
Eric trascinò via Edward prima che Nagini arrivasse a mangiare anche lui. Il corpo di Cedric sparì nelle profondità della gola del serpente.  
“No!” urlò Edward, sconvolto “Io lo amavo! Come hai potuto?!”  
Il vampiro riuscì facilmente a liberarsi dalla presa di Eric e fece per scagliarsi su Voldemort, che agitò appena la bacchetta e lo colpì con un fascio di luce verde. Nagini mangiò anche quel cadavere e Eric si chiese, per un momento, se sarebbe riuscito a digerire quella pelle così dura.  
Rimasto solo, Eric si avvicinò a Caius e Bellatrix. La donna si era abituata a quell’intrusione scomoda e stava gemendo, utilizzando il calzino di Dobby – che aveva afferrato poco prima – per toccarsi e massaggiarsi il clitoride, stimolandolo. Eric glielo tolse dalle mani e si sostituì alla donna, toccandola ancora un po’ prima di penetrarla, facendole aprire meglio le gambe.  
Quando Caius venne di nuovo si staccò da Bellatrix, facendole colare il seme un po’ sporco lungo la coscia. Stremato, arretrò di qualche passo, fino ad inciampare nel serpente, Nagini, che aveva ripreso a strisciare in tondo. Lord Voldemort non gli concesse neanche il beneficio del dubbio: con un’Avada Kedavra lo stese, mentre Nagini, già abbastanza piena, sibilò a lungo prima di inghiottirlo.  
Voldemort era impaziente. Slacciò un po’ la veste e rimase in pantaloni, continuando a massaggiarsi il membro attraverso la stoffa, ma con uno strato in meno di vesti.  
Bellatrix venne due volte, mentre Dobby si era avvicinato ad Eric e gli si stava strusciando contro, per eccitarsi di nuovo. Il suo viso arrivava giusto al sedere sodo dell’uomo, così iniziò a leccarlo e a massaggiarlo con le mani. Quando anche Eric venne, Bellatrix si tolse velocemente da lui, barcollò un po’ e poi crollò al limitare del cerchio, osservando Lord Voldemort.  
“Mio signore.” disse, congiungendo le mani “Io… Vi prego… Saprò soddisfarvi…”  
Ma Voldemort non ebbe alcuna pietà. Uccise anche lei, ordinando a Nagini di mangiarla, mentre lui continuava ad osservare i pochi rimasti. Erano in quattro.  
Dobby venne agguantato da Lucius, mentre Jane si mise in ginocchio e iniziò a leccare il membro di Eric. Lucius strinse forte l’erezione di Dobby con una mano, mentre con l’altra lo faceva discendere sulla sua, già di nuovo pronta. Non a caso era un Malfoy, sempre prestante e dio del sesso.  
Mentre l’Elfo urlava di dolore – il membro di Lucius era troppo lungo e lui non se ne curava affatto, continuando a spingere sempre più a fondo – e si contorceva, Lucius assaporava l’arrivo del prossimo orgasmo. Quando venne, con un urlo liberatorio, prese Dobby e lo gettò lontano da sé, cadendo contemporaneamente in ginocchio.  
Eric, nel frattempo, stava spingendo allegramente nella bocca di Jane, tenendole le spalle. Lucius cercò di avvicinarsi a loro, stremato, ma riuscì a malapena ad allungare una mano verso il sedere di Jane, senza nemmeno toccarla.  
Lord Voldemort capì che era arrivato il suo turno.  
“Mi dispiace, Lucius.” disse, freddamente, mentre la mano libera dalla bacchetta correva a slacciare i pantaloni.  
“Mio signore.” pigolò Lucius, gli occhi spalancati dalla paura, prima che il getto verde lo colpisse proprio in mezzo alla fronte. Nagini, sempre contrariata, si avvicinò per inghiottirlo.  
Eric venne per l’ennesima volta e si staccò da Jane. Cercò di eccitarsi di nuovo con lei, ma vide che Dobby aveva preteso tutte le sue attenzioni – l’Elfo Domestico, infatti, l’aveva penetrata e le stava massaggiando i seni. Spaventato, perché non voleva fare la fine degli altri, Eric fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente: si chinò su Nagini e le accarezzò il volto, masturbandosi. Il serpente, all’inizio spiazzato, decise di stare al gioco e, con la lingua biforcuta, iniziò a stimolare l’erezione crescente dell’uomo. Toccava con la lingua i testicoli, poi la punta, poi l’asta. Toccava e ritirava subito, sibilando, finché non decise di osare e di avvolgere completamente il membro di Eric con la lingua serpentina.  
Jane, nel frattempo, era venuta un’altra volta. Esausta, aveva cercato di rialzarsi, di togliersi Dobby di dosso e di sfuggire a quel destino di orgasmi ravvicinati. Inutile: Lord Voldemort aveva visto il suo stato di prostrazione e l’aveva uccisa subito.  
Nagini, sentendo il tonfo del corpo della sua nuova preda, decise di darsi una mossa e di stringere di più la presa sull’erezione di Eric, che stava continuando a toccarsi la punta e i testicoli per eccitarsi fino al punto di non ritorno. Quando venne si sentì liberato, ma non abbastanza, e, mentre il serpente lo lasciava andare e si dirigeva verso Jane, per ingoiarla, vide che solo Dobby era rimasto.  
L’Elfo, però, si stava dando da fare da solo utilizzando il suo amato calzino. Eric si avvicinò e cercò di interagire con lui, ma Dobby venne – gli venne praticamente in faccia e, se non si fosse scostato all’ultimo minuto, lo sperma non gli sarebbe finito solo nei capelli – e si accasciò al suolo.  
L’Elfo Domestico girò il capo osservando Lord Voldemort, conscio della fine che gli spettava. Eric, mentre il lampo di luce verde lo colpiva, aveva ripreso a masturbarsi. Quando Nagini si mangiò anche il suo ultimo concorrente, Lord Voldemort, ormai in mutante, si decise a parlare.  
“Bene. A quanto pare… Abbiamo un vincitore. Eric Delko.”  
L’uomo, rendendosi pienamente conto solo ora di aver vinto, decise di manifestare la sua gioia in modo insolito.  
Saltò il corpo ormai gonfio di Nagini, uscendo dal cerchio dove si era svolto il tutto, e poi saltò ancora, girandosi e dando le spalle a Lord Voldemort. Alzò le braccia al cielo e, mentre lanciava un urlo di gioia genuino, mosse il sedere facendo ‘ballare’ le chiappe, deliziando in questo modo la vista di Lord Voldemort, che era ormai impaziente di assaporare un po’ di buon sesso con il ragazzo.  
Dopo questa improvvisata scenetta, Eric si girò e, sorridendo, si avvicinò all’uomo, per poterlo soddisfare.  
Lord Voldemort non avrebbe potuto scegliere amante migliore.


End file.
